1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric compositions useful in coating applications. More specifically, this invention relates to polymer compositions having good melt flow under zero shear conditions and useful in coating various substrates such as glass bottles which are employed as containers particularly in the carbonated beverage and beer industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hazards of using glass containers, particularly glass bottles which contain beer or carbonated beverages, are well known. Breakage of such bottles often take place due to the internal pressure exerted by the pressurized gas in the carbonated beverage or beer as well as by dropping the bottles and other impacts caused by external forces which occur not only in the course of production and distribution of the bottled product, but also as a result of handling of the bottled product by consumers. Such breakage may result in injuries to the human body.
Coatings have been applied to such bottles in order to prevent scattering of the broken glass upon breakage. In this connection, see West German Patent DT2,636,157 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,032. The latter patent discloses that thermoplastic elastomers such as block copolymers of styrene and butadiene are useful in coating glass bottles. Thermoplastic elastomeric compositions, having improved environmental resistance, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,365. These polymeric compositions comprise
(a) about 80 to 99 percent of block copolymers having at least two mono alpha alkenyl arene polymer blocks and at least one conjugated diene polymer block and
(b) about 20 to 1 percent of a selectively hydrogenated block copolymer having, prior to hydrogenation, at least one mono alpha alkenyl arene polymer block and at least one conjugated diene polymer block, said block copolymer having been selectively hydrogenated to saturate at least 80 percent of the olefinic double bonds and 0 to 25 percent of the aromatic double bonds.
Because of the rather recent concern with environmental considerations, it is especially desirable to be able to apply protective coatings to various substrates such as glass bottles in a non-polluting manner. The use of solid powder particles to coat these substrates eliminates the need for solvent and the accompanying environmental problems. In this connection, see U.S. Pat. NO. 3,737,401.
When the powder particles are deposited upon a substrate such as a glass bottle, the particles must be heated to provide a uniform molten coating on the glass bottle. The coating is then cooled to provide a uniform solid coating on the bottle.
When certain thermoplastic elastomers such as styrene/butadiene/styrene block copolymers are used as a major component of the powder particles, the melt flow of the thermoplastic elastomers is not sufficient to provide a uniform molten coating. Although it is known to use copolymers of alphamethylstyrene and styrene with certain elastomers to produce pressure sensitive adhesives and to use such additives in hot melt coatings (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,332), the use of this additive does not provide sufficient flow in thermoplastic elastomers at temperatures below that at which the thermoplastic elastomer discolors.
It is also known to use hydrogenated aromatic hydrocarbon petroleum resins as tackifiers for polymers such as styrene/isoprene/styrene block copolymers in a hot melt adhesive. For example, United States Defensive Publication No. T917008 discloses a hot melt adhesive containing a tackifier which is derived from a polymerized cracked naphtha fraction and having a boiling point between -10.degree. and 280.degree. C. This fraction contains polymerizable unsaturated hydrocarbons, inert paraffins and alkyl benzenes. The polymerizable unsaturated hydrocarbons present in the fraction include aromatic olefins, cyclic olefins, cyclic diolefins, aliphatic olefins and aliphatic diolefins. Of the unsaturated hydrocarbon content, at least about 50% by weight, consists of a mixture of aromatic olefins, cyclic olefins and cyclic diolefins. The aromatic olefins present in the petroleum fraction include sytrene, alpha-methylsytrene, vinyl toluene, vinyl xylene, propenyl benzene, indene, methyl indene, ethyl indene, and the like. The cyclic olefins and cyclic diolefins include cyclopentene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, cyclohexene, cyclooctene, and the like. The aliphatic olefins and aliphatic diolefins include butene, butadiene, pentene, pentadiene, octadiene, and the like.
The problem of melt flow of thermoplastic elastomers exists not only with respect to coatings useful for glass bottles but also for other coating applications and for large part molding such as roto casting.
The search has continued for improved powder coating compositions useful in coating applications such as in coating glass bottles to protect against the scattering of broken glass. This invention was made as a result of that search.